Technical Field
The present invention relates to gas sensing and more particularly long-path gas sensing using remote reflective systems.
Description of the Related Art
Trace gas sensing plays a role in many industrial and environmental applications. Gas concentration levels around a facility can inform the owner if the tools and machinery in the facility are functioning properly. Gas concentration level information can also assist in preventing environmental damage by showing that changes need to be made before gas concentration reach harmful or dangerous levels. In certain conditions (such as dealing with dangerous chemicals or volcanoes), the detection location may be too inaccessible or dangerous for human beings to install gas sensing equipment. This makes the gas measurement particularly difficult.